Doctor Who FFB S1E06 - The Return of the Sea Devils (Part 2 of EP 5)
by XxxPurPleIceXxx
Summary: The Doctor, after leaving Clara with a future version of himself meets a young women, Amelia. They find themselves running away from the nastily Sea Devils who have been living in the Plague Times in the River Thames.


The Return of the Sea Devils (2016)

PREVIOUSLY ON DOCTOR WHO...

His TARDIS landed convientiantly next to the River Thames.. He met the previously known shopkeeper, Amelia. The Shopkeeper expressed her name and then asked if the doctor wanted a loaf of bread. But before the doctor could reply, a slivery face and scaley neck monster rose up from behind him. What an exciting way to end of an episode! It was the sea devils who the doctor has encountered again. Exciting!

CHAPTER ONE : THE DEVILS OF SUME

The Doctor yelled run to the about-sixteen-year-old-girl and grabbed her hand. They ran out the door onto the strawy floor of the seventeenth century. The Sea Devil rose from the dirty river thames as the doctor was coming up to it. They were in trouble.

They ran to the closet straw-roofed house and went inside. The doctor's mouth was slammed shut, not even breathed – but amelia was far from the doctor. She was huffing and puffing and breathing heavily with anxiety. The Sea Devils slammed down the door of the house. There was three of them. One with a massive ray gun, he went upsides; where the doctor was. The other two had small daggers with the second one's slighty damaged and had stripes of blood stained into the ingots.

Whilst the sea devils were invenstigating the house, the doctor explained what creatures they were..

"Sea Devils" said the doctor with a breath.

"what do you mean?" amelia replied with a huge deep breath.

"That's what they're called..."

"sea devils? Definetly devils!"

"they come from the planet, Sume. Invaded earth back in 1469"

"the Planet Sume? l..l.l. Mars? Or Jupiter?"

"of course and don't forget neptune!"

she was confused.. "Whats Neptune?"

"oh yeah, they haven't discovered it yet. Nevermind" he said without hessitation. She replied with even more confusion...

CHAPTER TWO: THE CUNNING-SCAPE

The Doctor told the women to stop talking as a sea devil wandered up the stairs. He said in his scaley and fishy voice, "Doctor... I sence you." he paused, then continued, "You are in the closet I sense with a women. You will come with me!" he screamed on the last five words. The doctor remembered an extreme tactic he had used before, he flung out his sonic screwdriver; he had a plan.

The Sea Devils threatened him; If he didn't come with them, they'd kill him – and the girl. **a flashback occurs in which Missy explains to Clara the story of how the Doctor escapes many situations.** He failed to continue with the devils' orders and then, all other devils in the house (the other four) rushed upstairs. They all shot at once.

The Doctor grabbed Amy's hand using his left arm; tugging it under softly and gently whilst he fisted his hand – with the sonic helped tightly gripped – and extent it. It took the energy from the power shots and instantly teleported him outside the house. They then ran!

CHAPTER THREE : THE LASER RAY

The Doctor thought he was out of being captured by the scaley monsters for the third time; but he jinxed himself, and he did it hard. The Sea Devils ran as fast as the could – The Doctor, knowing this quickly ran behind a corner. Amelia wasn't fast enough however and was disintergrated and her body's particles were relocated to their base of operation.

The Doctor, knowing the right thing to do is the to save her, Jumped out of the corner instantly being zapped by a laser of theirs.

Suddenly, Out from the River Thames came another six, then another six, then another six until the whole city of London was covered in Scaley and Slimey Sea Devils. The Horror it must have been to live in that day and age – I'd prefer the calm before the storm of this situation, no parties with them aliens what-so-ever...

CHAPTER FOUR : THE OPERATION

The Doctor had now appeared in his new home, without his TARDIS, he had no other chance to escape, then to exit the base by its front-facing doors. **intense flashbacks occurred of as his ninth/tenth incarnation (played by Chris Eccleston) He was fighting the Sea Devils head on along with the Brigadier and UNIT. He nearly died trying to escape the Sea Devils. The help of UNIT stopped him from regenerating and losing another life.**

But this time he just had a dryly presented shop-keeper who knows nothing about Science; not even Gravity – although giving her the benefit of the doubt, It hadn't been discovered as of yet. The Sea Devils were stronger and more powerful then he was... He woke up in a room full of buttons and levers, a control panel and loads of sound-proof padding around the glass-protective dooms. These Sea Devils weren't really connected to the Sea at-all... What could he do?

NEXT TIME ON DOCTOR WHO...

"This is the Bermuda Triangle" you hear the Doctor say.

"Lovely place" you hear as Amelia is seen still travelling with the doctor. A ghostly figure appeared in the water, a shadow of something from his past... It was the SEA DEVILS!

Written by Louis Duff

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER : STEVEN MOFFAT

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER : CHRIS CHIBNALL

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER : LOUIS DUFF (of FF Books)

Peter Capaldi

Jenna Coleman ALL RIGHTS TO THE BBC


End file.
